HG3E6
Whoops! 1: Calm Your Tool! ''is the sixth episode of ''Hunger Games - The Nonary Game. ''It was written by PokeFanClaire and was released on March 6, 2018. Episode ------''Trust can be a difficult choice but you played it safely and have chosen to Betray... ------ Timeline 0.0002 He presses "Betray". '' '''Naveen: '''It's the most rational choice, maybe Shay was right and with Chelsea gone, why would Paris still vote "Ally" ? There's nothing else to lose now... ''The room opens and Naveen steps out. Warehouse A Naveen gathers with the others around the big screen in the Warehouse. He looks around and notices that Emerson and Ruruka are missing. Naveen: 'Where are Ruruka and Emerson? ''Shay is panicking. 'Shay: '''I-I don't e-even know! '''Liam: '''Time for the results... ''Sonosuke is looking away, Phi is staring at her bracelet while Paris and the others look up the screen. The screen changes and reveals the results of each vote. ------ * '''Naveen & Chelsea: BETRAY * Paris: BETRAY ------ * Ruruka & Emerson: BETRAY * Shay: ALLY ------ * Liam & Phi: BETRAY * Sonosuke: BETRAY ------ And now, each point score. * Naveen: (+0) -> '5 BP * '''Chelsea: (+0) -> '''1 BP * '''Paris: (+0) -> '''3 BP * '''Ruruka: (+3) -> '''9 BP * '''Emerson: (+3) -> '''6 BP * '''Shay: (-2) -> '''1 BP * '''Phi: (+0) -> '''5 BP * '''Liam: (+0) -> '''5 BP * '''Sonosuke: (+0) -> '''6 BP ''As soon as the screen disappears, the announcer begins to speak. 'Announcer: '''Round 2 of the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition has been concluded. Beginning of Round 3. This is the Star Round. A new set of Chromatic Doors has been opened. ''Naveen angrily turns to Paris. '''Naveen: '''FUCKING GREAT! Thank goodness I chose "Betray", I knew everything that you told me before was a load of bullshit! '''Paris: ''(grits teeth) This wasn't SUPPOSED to happen! I... I couldn't waste another round... ''Paris starts to cry and Naveen rolls his eyes. Naveen: 'THAT'S WHAT YOU FUCKING GET, YA LIAR! '''Phi: '''The problem isn't Paris, LOOK! ''Ruruka is standing next to the Number 9 Door and is laughing while staring at the other participants. 'Ruruka: '''Sorry fellas but the game is over, now that I have 9 BP I can finally escape! ''Liam is angry and comes closer but the girl is defended by Sonosuke. 'Sonosuke: '''Don't. Take. Another. Fucking. Step. '''Ruruka: '''It's okay, Yoi-Yoi. I have also this, remember? ''The pink-haired woman pulls out a stun gun. 'Shay: '''Oh my Gosh, that's-! '''Ruruka: '''Exactly, the one from the REC Room. ''(stares at Shay with a disgusted look) ''I suspected that you and Shay were being buddies in order to both pick "Ally" but thanks to this jewel, he can sleep for a while. '''Liam: '''So that's why he didn't come out the room... '''Ruruka: '''Yep, and also I had to make sure you were all focused on the results while I can do... this! ''Ruruka pulls the lever next to the metallic door and the latter starts to rise up. A voice echoes the Warehouse. 'Announcer: '''The number nine door has been opened. It will remain open for nine seconds. ''Naveen is just furious. '''Naveen: '''Tell me the truth, Ruruka. Did you kill Chelsea? '''Ruruka: ''(rolls eyes) Of course not. '''Naveen: '''Or was it your boyfriend? Acting as an executioner carrying your plan? '''Sonosuke: '(frowns) ''I'd gain nothing from that. ''Naveen screams and tries to take Ruruka away from the door but the latter screams and uses the stun gun to the man. Naveen falls on the ground, incapable to move but can see and hear everything. Ruruka: 'Fucking scum. Don't worry you guys, I will come back with the police... buh-bye! ''As Ruruka leaves and the door closes, the participants left behind hear a last announcement. 'Announcer: '''The number nine door has closed. This ends the Nonary Game. Thank you for your participation. As the game is over, all doors other than the number nine door have been unlocked. Escape is not possible. Please enjoy your stay. ''Naveen is lying on the ground, tears rolling down his face and mentally cursing against Ruruka. Sonosuke comes closer and looks at him. 'Sonosuke: '''She is right about you being a scum but I honestly think you're more like a cockroach. Say goodbye to this world. ''Sonosuke raises his right foot and Naveen wides his eyes. The last thing he could hear was Phi screaming "NO!" before the guy's foot hit his face. And that's when he died.... Who killed Chelsea? '' ''Why were they all there? Not that he could know now.... .... ... .. . ''GAME OVER'' ''Timeline 0.0002'' ------ ''Congratulations for reaching your first GAME OVER! These are brief brutal bad endings, thus the "Whoops!" in the title.'' ''The game is now reforming in order for you to choose something else. There are many choices:'' * ''Wanna see what happens if Naveen votes "Ally" against Paris? Then come here!'' * ''Come back to Episode 3 and pick up a different partner! Blue and Red Doors are waiting for you!'' * ''In Episode 2 the first round is ending, pick up a different choice! What would happen if you Betrayed Liam?'' * ''Come back even further, to Episode 1 and thus totally restarting the first round. You already know what happens behind the Magenta Door, but what happens if you choose Cyan or Yellow?' ------ Category:Episodes of "Hunger Games - The Nonary Game" Category:Season 3 of Hunger Games